


hold my hand, say i'm your man

by WattStalf



Series: rotom dex obsessed bullshit [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Read This, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Sex Toys, Underage Sex, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Sequel to the date fic, now the reader and Rotom Dex are pretty solidly dating, and take the next step in their relationship, because I am a horny disaster.
Relationships: Rotom Zukan | Rotom Pokedex/Reader
Series: rotom dex obsessed bullshit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810699
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	hold my hand, say i'm your man

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing more to say for myself

There are still a lot of uncertainties in regards to your relationship with Rotom, but for the most part, you can say that everything is going very well. He has started calling himself your boyfriend, and seems to have a good grasp of what that means, and what the two of you are doing together. You go on dates with him from time to time, and spend the rest of your time thinking about him, daydreaming and giddy, completely lovesick.

Your classmates have ultimately been accepting of the whole ordeal, no matter how strange it may seem to them, and acknowledge the two of you as being a couple. After that first date, it did not take long for things to take off, and despite the potential difficulties that may come from dating the Pokedex Rotom Version, you go into it blissfully happy, without a worry in the world. Everything is absolutely perfect.

Well, as perfect as it can be. For the most part, everything is going very well, and for the most part, you are able to emulate what normal couples do. He likes going for walks with you, accompanying you when you go out to dinner, and has even gone to the movies with you a few times, and even if he can’t kiss you back, he really,  _ really _ likes when you give him quick kisses, even though you have accidentally smudged his screen a few times as a result.

For the most part, the two of you are as normal of a couple as you can be, but there are some things that you just can’t do. Some of those things don’t bother you much- he never treats you to dinner, but since it’s just you eating, you have no issue paying for yourself, deciding that you have no need for such antiquated rules about who pays for the date when you are in completely new territory as it is. He isn’t able to get you presents, but he does take pictures of things that he thinks you would like to see, and spends time doing research on how to be the “perfect boyfriend” for you, and the thoughtfulness means more than any present ever could.

The things that other couples do that are impossible for you, you have deemed completely unnecessary to a happy relationship, determining that all you really need is someone that you can truly connect with, someone that makes you happy just by being around. It is all completely unnecessary...except for one thing, that you had hoped you would be able to do without, and that you are still trying to prove that you can take care of entirely on your own, without involving him at all.

The fact of the matter is, you are a growing girl, and shortly after coming to Alola, you began to... _ awaken _ in some regards. Before that, you were no stranger to the idea of sex, having been on the internet before, but in the past, it did not interest you much, and you had never experienced any of those sorts of feelings. But then suddenly, you would find yourself waking up in the middle of the night after some strange dreams, soaked in sweat and with your sheets bunched between your legs, and you knew right away what was happening to you.

Back then, you had not quite come to terms with your crush on Rotom yet, and your body had not caught up with your peculiar type. Back then, you often dreamed about strange men you didn’t know, or sometimes, embarrassingly enough, Kiawe, which certainly made facing him the next day difficult. You never told your female classmates about  _ that _ , but you did start to open up about your sexual awakening, pleased to at least discover you were not alone, and that they were all going through similar things.

While Lillie was a bit reticent, not wanting to open up completely but still admitting to being suddenly horny, Lana was very forthcoming, not bothering to keep her muscle fetish to herself. Mallow was somewhere in the middle, stunning you all with how readily and easily she could admit that she knew she was bisexual, but never going into any real detail about her fantasies. Back then, you could talk about the dreams about strangers while leaving out the bits about Kiawe, and back then, you had not yet figured out that you were not very interested in humans.

The three of you were daring enough to try going into a store together, each picking out a toy to try, but Mallow was the one who made the purchase, once again stunning you all with the confidence in her step, with the ease that she put it all on the counter, and kept the cashier busy enough with flirting that her age was never brought into question. After that, you all went home with something different, and you began to experiment quite a bit with your new vibrator, glad that it recharged instead of needing batteries.

At the time, it seemed a little expensive, but now you are glad that you splurged a little, because having to buy batteries all the time would be inconvenient. And you have certainly run down the battery more times than you can count, and lately, that is only becoming more frequent.

For a while, you could try and pretend that your love for Rotom was entirely pure, safe from your developing sexuality, especially because you knew that you could never do anything like that with him. But then, as your relationship started to take off, you found yourself returning home so horny that you had to lock yourself in your room right away, spending hours taking care of yourself, and never quite feeling satisfied.

Your fantasies don’t even make sense, because you have nothing to fantasize about. He doesn’t have the sort of body that you can do anything, in or out of his current home, but that does not seem to matter much to your sex drive. You just lay there, toy buzzing away, just imagining him there with you, watching you masturbate, clinical and innocent about the whole thing at first, making observations, but sometimes, you let your mind wander further, imagining him telling you what you should do next, becoming more lewd the more comfortable he gets with it, considering this a new and important field of research.

You have always assumed that there would be nothing like that between the two of you, and even now that you find yourself overwhelmingly turned on by the mere thought of him, you still don’t think it’s something you should talk to him about. The whole boyfriend thing was more than enough; trying to push him into a sexual relationship might be far too much for him, and even worse, the last thing you want is him to somehow not understand the privacy of it and go reciting what the two of you have done once he gets back home.

So you refuse to think about the possibilities, staying in your fantasies and hoping that that will always be enough for you. You are happy enough with your romantic relationship that you don’t want to worry about your sexual needs. But things start to take a turn when he starts slipping out at night to see you, having determined at some point that sneaking out and tapping on your window is the peak of romance, and something necessary to any real relationship.

You always let him in, and let him stay until you are too tired to keep up conversation, but many times, as soon as he is gone, you are so keyed up that you have no chance of sleeping. Having him in your room during the times that you would ordinarily fantasize about him is absolute hell, and makes it very hard to maintain your self control. And then, as if things are not bad enough as they already are, Rotom finds out about the concept of cuddling.

Holding him close to your chest one night, you can’t keep your breathing steady, and you know that you have probably soaked through your panties by now, your thighs pressed tight together, fidgeting whenever you think that he will not notice. You can’t pay attention to what he is talking about, completely zoned out and focused on trying not to alert him to your current state.

“Your breathing and heart rate are abnormal,” he suddenly speaks up, stating it like he has any right to pry into such things, like it is completely normal to point things like that out. “Though I know you get like that when you are about to kiss me. Are you thinking about kissing me?”

You give him a quick peck, at least pleased to see how excited he is by the idea of getting a kiss from you, but you really wish he had not brought anything up to begin with. Biting your lip, you turn your head, staring at your wall, trying to think about anything other than how bad you want...well, it’s hard to describe what you really want, but it would at least be nice to be able to masturbate right about now.

“Hmm, I’m not sure that was it,” he says. “I think you might be thinking about something else. What is it? If there's anything I can do, you just need to ask!”

“It’s nothing,” you say. “I’m just tired.”

“If you were tired, you would be more relaxed than this. You’re very tense! You should tell me whatever it is, so that I can archive it for future reference!”

“I don’t know about that…”

“Please? As your boyfriend, I really want to know! Doesn’t it involve me?”

While he is trying to get into a comfortable position to speak to you, one of his “hands” lands square on one of your breasts. Through your thin pajama top, the slight contact is more than enough to cause you to gasp, and honestly, you are surprised that he has not noticed the state of your nipple by now, though of course he probably has no way of knowing anything about that sort of thing.

“What was that? Did I hurt you?” he asks, moving his hand quickly, and you desperately wish that he would put it back.

“No...no, you didn’t hurt me,” you mumble.

“Did you like it?” he asks, and before you can answer, he puts his hand down again, rubbing a little bit. Though he does not have to show you that he is flustered, the face that he displays for a moment is, and you realize that he at least has some idea about the intimacy of touching you here.

“I…” You are not sure how to answer, and you are so lightheaded that you can hardly think of an answer either way.

“I didn’t mean to touch you there, but if you like it, I can keep rubbing you like this,” he says.

“Please…” Just like that, with just a little touch, you begin to lose control of yourself completely, letting him touch you so that you can get off on it, even though you promised yourself you would never end up in a position like this, not with him. You moan for him, and he seems very interested in making you make these new noises, as you continue to writhe, twisting your legs together, until you know that you will not be able to go on like this.

“Do you mind if I...use something?” you ask, and he seems perplexed.

“What would you be using?”

“It’s...something to make this feel even better for me,” you explain, and that at least registers with him.

“If it would make you feel better, then I don’t see why I wouldn’t want you to use it!” He has to stop touching you for you to get up and retrieve your vibrator from its hiding spot, the charge cord still dangling from the last time that you charged it. Rotom is very interested in it, especially when you turn it on and it starts buzzing.

“So, you use that to make yourself feel good?” he asks.

“Yeah, I...I kind of have to use something, since we can’t ever…” She trails off, not wanting to go into too much detail, because she doesn’t want him to think that he isn’t enough for her just the way he is. That is one of the big reasons she never wanted him to know just how horny she always is.

“But I could use that! I could help you with it!” he declares, growing noticeably excited by the prospect of being able to be useful, and to find something else that he is able to do. “The buzzing is important, right? I could get in there and figure out how to make it work, then you could tell me if I was doing good or not! I won’t be able to talk to you, but I’ll still be able to understand you!”

It isn’t the first time that you’ve thought about him jumping into your toy, but the fantasy felt so strange to you that you could never think about it for long without getting too flustered. Perhaps because it is far too personal and far too real, but now he is offering, and without giving it a second thought, you nod, giving him permission without saying a word.

“Alright! Hopefully I can figure this out quickly! Oh, but you can put it wherever you want to, and even though I can’t talk to you, I’ll be able to hear you, so just let me know if you need it to go slower or faster,” he says, and then, the screen goes dead, his external body falling flat on your bed, losing some of its more noticeable features, looking much more like an ordinary Pokedex.

And then you see him darting forth, moving in quick, jerky motions. You murmur, “You’re so cute like this…” realizing that this is the first time that you’ve seen him outside of the Pokedex. You’ve seen pictures of Rotoms before, but even so, it feels special seeing  _ him _ specifically, and then he has pushed his way into your vibrator, and you almost expect it to drastically change appearances, but all that happens is a slight shift in color, the end that you charge from gaining a point, and his eyes opening on it. That part is probably the weirdest part, but he does not seem to mind, giving a happy buzz even as you begin to remove your pajamas.

You take him under the sheets with you, pulling him between your legs, running circles around your thighs as he vibrates at a low, teasing setting. Finally, you move to the center, teasing the toy outside at first, and then, you mutter, “Can you kick it up a couple more notches? A-ah! Yeah, that’s...it’s perfect like that…”

Somehow, it is entirely different, even though it should mostly be the same. Other than him being able to shift the speed without you having to do it for yourself, it is the same as it always is, with you running the toy along your cunt, teasing your clit, having to use your own hand for everything, and yet, knowing that Rotom is present, that he is playing any part in it, is enough to completely overwhelm you, until you think that it will take no time at all for you to come.

It feels so good that you never want it to end, eager for more and more and  _ more _ , right there on the edge, gasping and whimpering, begging him to keep going, telling him that you are almost there...only for the toy to suddenly go dead, and for Rotom to zip back up above the sheets, darting around for a moment before jumping back into the Pokedex body. You hold the toy up, back to its original form, and whine, wondering why he stopped when you were right there on the edge. The loss of contact is enough to leave you squirming pathetically, ready to power the toy back on on your own to finish what you started, but you are afraid that might be rude to him without hearing out his reason for stopping.

“I had an idea!” he cries, once he has finished booting up.

“Can’t you have ideas later?” you can’t help but mumble, breathing erratic as you still battle your arousal.

“No, but this might make it better!” he insists. “I would be able to talk to you and also touch you the way you liked before. Didn’t that thing have a cord on it before?”

“Huh? You mean the charger cord?” you ask, picking it up from where you left it to show it to him.

“Exactly! That can plug into a computer, right?”

“Yeah…” Slowly, you are starting to understand what he is saying to you.

“I have a port that can fit that sort of cord! So if you plug that thing into me, I can probably operate it like it’s part of my own body! Then I don’t have to leave  _ this _ body, and we can still talk to each other!” He looks very proud of himself, and his excitement is clear in the way his voice begins to distort. You have to admit, his idea is incredibly smart, and you’re surprised that he is thinking so deeply about this, completely dedicated to figuring out your pleasure.

“That’s a really smart idea,” you agree, before doing as he says. For a moment, he has to calibrate, and takes his time figuring out this new extension, but once he has it figured out, he is able to move it a little bit, and mess with the settings just the same as he did before. Once again, he beams, proud of his success.

“Now you will be able to have fun with this, and with the other thing that you like! You will still have to place it, but I can move a little bit, so if you need me to move some down there, you just have to tell me,” he says, drifting down so that the toy is near your legs, and so that he can put a hand on your breast again, rubbing you through the thin fabric of your shirt, while the toy begins to buzz, practically begging you to put it between your legs and go to town.

So you do just that, repeating the process from earlier, but this time, he asks, “Does that feel good? When I vibrate at this speed, does it feel good in that place?” You breathlessly reply that it does, and he goes on like that, asking questions about every little thing you do, wanting to learn all that he can from this, and if you did not find him so endearing, it might be a little annoying, to have him badgering you with questions while you are trying to get off.

But since you  _ do _ find him that endearing, it just helps you in getting off.

This is the sort of thing that you needed, even if your fantasies were never this specific. You start to press the toy inside of you, and he makes a strange sound that you have never heard before. Looking over to him, you see that he is displaying his flustered expression again, and you wonder, for a moment, if he actually fully understands the intimacy of what you are doing. You have no idea how far his knowledge of sexual matters goes at all, much less what he knows about human sexuality, but judging from this reaction, he must have  _ some _ sort of idea about this.

And then he begins moving the toy on his own, without any instruction from you, and you forget how to think for a moment, completely caught up in what he is doing to you. He moves as if entirely on instinct, working the toy inside of you, thrust it almost like you would imagine fucking would be like, not that you have the experience to really understand that for yourself. You have not given Rotom a single instruction, and yet he fucks you like he already knows what to do, ramping up and slowing down the vibrations as he sees fit, knowing just how to tease you and leave you needing more.

“So good….so good,” you whimper helplessly, barely able to say anything other than that, and he beams at you.

“Is it good?” he asks. “I want to keep doing things that make you happy! I’ll have to commit this to memory for later!” There is such an innocence to his voice, despite his earlier excitement, and he treats this like an experiment of some sort, one that you are more than happy to take part in.

“It’s so good, you make me so... _ so _ happy!” you cry, gripping the sheets on either side of you in balled up fists. You can hardly breathe now, and you can hardly stand it, gasping out for him, until you reach a shuddering orgasm, crying out, “I-I love you!”

Rotom has gone still by the time you have begun to catch your breath, recovering from your climax and finally realizing what you have said. Neither of you have gone so far as to talk about love yet, with you still wondering if it is even possible for him to love you, or if he is just playing along with the whole boyfriend thing because it’s fun for him. But now it’s out there, and you know that there is no way for you to play it off.

“Do you really love me?” he asks, and you can see that he is flustered again. Before your first date, you had never seen that expression in any of the faces he liked to display, but now, you see quite a lot of it. Even so, you don’t think you will ever get used to how cute it is.

“I...I’m pretty sure I do,” you reply, hesitating. “I mean, I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, so I…I mean…”

“I’ve never felt this way before either,” he says. “There are a lot of things that I am still learning, and I don’t think falling in love was ever intended, but…” His screen blanks for a moment, before he shows you his beaming smile again. “I love you too!”

You can’t help yourself then, pulling him tight against your chest, and giving him kiss after kiss, listening to the distorted noises of glee that he makes. After a moment, you notice that his voice is becoming more sluggish, before he says, “I think...hooking up your...thing caused my...battery to drain…”

You know that he shouldn’t spend the night with you, and that it will be difficult to explain his whereabouts in the morning, but you are feeling pretty tired yourself, and as he powers down, you prepare yourself to sleep as well. Though you can’t cuddle with him like you could a human boyfriend, though he can’t hold you close and keep you warm, you know that you are much happier now than you could ever be elsewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
